Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 14.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * AND TWINK GO TO THE LIBRARY, AND MAKE IT TO THE END OF THE ROOM, BUT FIND TWO OF BOWSER'S MINIONS TALKING, AFTER THEY PICK A POWER RUSH BADGE * Hammer Bro: ...Hey... Have you hear about Master Tubba Blubba? I heard a rumor that he loves eating ghosts! * Koopatrol: Ugh... Ghosts, huh? Master Tubba Blubba... He lives deep inside of Forever Forest, doesn't he? I think he's guarding one of the Star Spirits right now. * Hammer Bro: Yeah, Master Tubba Blubba lives in the castle at the top of Gusty Gulch. I heard that somewhere near his castle is a mansion and a village full of ghosts. I guess Master Tubba Blubba sometimes goes there to catch Boos. And then, when he catches one, he gobbles it down starting with its head! Chomp! * Koopatrol: Brrrrr... Oh, man, that's so scary... Now I won't be able to walk to the bathroom alone at night... And I'm gonna have nightmares, I know it! Why'd you tell me? * Hammer Bro: I also heard that Master Tubba Blubba is invincible. They say he can't be hurt. Nobody can even scratch him! He might even be stronger than King Cerberus... * Koopatrol: Stronger than King Cerberus? Come on! That's impossible! Even Master Tubba Blubba has to have some weak points. It's just common sense! Hammer Bro: Yeah... You may be right... There's another rumor that Tubba Blubba's got a secret that would ruin him if it ever got out. I bet it's about his past. I heard he didn't used to be strong at all... * Koopatrol: Shhhhhhhh!!!!! What if Tubba Blubba hears you? He might gobble us up! ...Still... What do you think his secret could be, anyway? * Hammer Bro: I don't know. No one knows. That's why it's a secret, you half- wit! * Emily: Twink... It sounds like Tubba Blubba has a weak point, after all. Twink: If only we could find out... * Hammer Bro: ...Huh? Hey... Did you hear someone talking just now? * Koopatrol: Gasp! Do you think someone knows we're goofing off in here? * Hammer Bro: Oh! Whoa! Princess Emily!! How'd you get here? * Koopatrol: I'm sorry to do this, but... You have to go back to your room. Right now. PICK HER UP AND TIE HER UP AND CARRY HER AWAY BE QUIET AND STOP BEING LIKE A BABY COWARD! FOLLOWS * Narrator: Looks like Emily is going to be remained tied up and locked in a cage with sixteen other guests she has. * Mamar: Thank you, Thomas At last I can head home to Star Haven. My name is Mamar. So nice to meet you in person! You've still got a long way to go, but I just know you can save Princess Emily! I'll do my best to help you! Here's a present for you. GIVES YOU THE STAR POWER "LULLABY" * Thomas:: Thanks! * Mamar: Call on me when times are bad. Believe in this, Thomas: My powers are strong... I'm a Star Spirit, after all! Hm hm hm... Our powers are growing all the time. Keep up the good work, Thomas! You must save the other Star Spirits as soon as possible! For now, I'm going back to recover in Star Haven. Who knows how my dear old Star Haven is faring without the Star Rod? Good-bye, Thomas! I'm off! * Thomas: Goodbye! (sets off with his freight cars and Toad with Gator pushing behind with Emily the Tugboat, Timothy, Speedy, and Dumbo back to Grosmont, and climb aboard City of Truro's cab and set off for Pickering once again after City of Truro has been turned round. At Toad Town, after buying more stuff, Thomas and his pals enter a pipe, and go into the underworld below, and hit a block before bumping into a Blooper, which tries to hurt them. Thomas manages to defeat the Blooper by firing shots from his two pistol guns which he is holding out. As the Blooper vanishes, a button pops out, and gets pushed by Thomas, but pops out three blue pipes. Thomas and his friends grab a Snowman, and grab a Power Smash badge, but hurry into the next room, and grab another Star piece. They quickly escape from the enemies while increasing their health power and full power, but meet another Blooper, forcing Thomas to defeat the same pistol guns, and causing the Blooper to flee in fright when the heroes get a Shrink Stomp, and hurry out of the underworld back to Toad Town, and decide to sleep for the night at home) * Narrator: At 8PM at night, Thomas and his slept, until morning came at 6AM, when they woke up, and bought more stuff for Thomas to use, in case he was in danger. As the six heroes went onward onto a bridge, a voice screamed. * Voice: (Daffy Duck's scream) AAAAAGHHH! Category:Daniel Pineda